The Touch of Fear
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: He loved women. He loved sex. And his two loves went together quite easily. Until he found a reason to give up what he was use to and see things differently. Inu/Kag, Ses/Kag,
1. Family Business

He was standing in the elevator, where he did most of his travels during the day at the office. He pressed the top floor and closed the door, holding on to his brief case in one hand and holding on to the elevator bar with the other hand. He sighed as he watched the floor numbers slowly going up in height, he was very impatient. The elevator stopped at the eighth floor and he groaned at the thought of having to wait longer for someone else. The door dinged and swooshed opened revealing one of the co-owners that worked with him in the office. She was beneath him in status but still a good partner. She smiled when she seen him waiting for her to come in. "Morning, Sir." She nodded as she walked in to the small silver square and pushed for the fifteenth floor and closed the door behind her.

He chuckled under his breath as he press the 'stop' button on the elevator, keeping them from moving up or down a floor. Dropping his brief case he made his way from his side of the elevator over to her, and she froze. "Now Kikyo, you know we are far beyond last names when we see each other." He breathed heavily as his hand-made its way behind her and grabbed her from behind.

She eased away shyly and pushed his hand away from her. "Inuyasha, not in an elevator," she pretended to ignore him but he pressed against her as he began to leave small kisses going down her neck. His hands landed on her jacket as he started to un-button each one. She leaned back against the wall as she watched him un-do her jacket. "You know this has to stop soon, she's going to find out eventually what's going on."

He shook his head as he opened her jacket and it fell to the floor, revealing her only in a bra to him. "What she doesn't know won't kill her." He smiled as he slammed his lips on to hers; she kissed him back as she started to take of his jacket.

He helped her undress him as his jacket fell to the floor, losing his tie around his neck she went right to his belt and starting to unclip it from around his pant loops, when it was un-did she pulled it out of the slots quickly, slapping the floor as if it was a whip. He stopped kissing her and raised an eyebrow while glancing at the belt. "Don't try to tease me." He grabbed the belt from her and through it to the ground.

He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, moving closer to the wall to pin her body between him and the wall. His hands traced around his waist and up to her breasts as her hands laid around his neck and her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. His hand made it's way up her skirt, grabbed her panties and pulling them down her legs. Once he had them he through them away with the rest of their clothes and kissed her again, pulling her skirt farther up her legs.

Now it was her turn. She un-zipped his pants and they fell down to his ankles, leaving him only in his briefs. He gave her a smirk before kissing her again, her hands went in to his briefs and she grabbed his penis. He gave out a slight moan and backed away from kissing her. "Ah," he froze as her hands worked their magic up and down on him. She leaned forward to kiss him, biting his lip and squeezing him at different moments.

"You're good," he moaned as she could feel him getting harder with every stroke.

She retreated her hands as his erection bulged out of his underwear. Her hands laid on his chest as she licked her lips at him. "Your move," she whispered as she battered her eye lashes at him. He laughed to himself as he leaned in and kissed her, engulfing her mouth with his as he grabbed his penis out of his pants, his underwear barely hanging on to him.

She parted from the kiss, looking down she could see that he was completely free. Without a second thought she jumped on to him, moaning out in the process. He gasped when she finally took control and made the first move, he liked that about her and found it extremely attractive that she didn't wait for him to do everything.

He started off with slow thrusts, as she grabbed the back of his neck, hanging on to him as he went in and out of her. She threw her head back. "Oh- oh yes! Uh, fuck me Inuyasha. Fuck me harder!" He started to pick up his pace, kissing her in between thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He moaned as he fucked her.

She started to kiss his neck, but he started to go faster and deeper in to her and she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh yeah, right there.. fuck me, fuck me! AHH!" She screamed out.

He started to slow his pace, giving long and slow trusts, teasing her. "Do you like that?"

Kikyo screamed out, "Yes, Yes I love it. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." she moaned the last sentence when he took her from the wall and laid down on the floor, him on his back and her straddling her without them separating. "Mmm.. Yes, so good. Yes..." Kikyo praised as he fucked the hell out of her.

He held on to her hips and guided her on and off of him as he watched her bounce on to his swollen penis and her face changed when a certain spot was hit, he reached up and grabbed her breasts; squeezing them and playing with them as she held on to his chest, her legs starting to shake.

He could feel him about to come, and she could feel it to as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down on to his cock faster and harder, he moaned out. "Ah, feel my cock. Ride it! Oh fuck,"

He pounded in to her with such speed and as far as he could get in to her, as she screamed out, "Dear God! You feel SO good!" she was about to come and she looked down at him, as he winked back at her. She giggled to herself, still moaning loudly. "Ah, come on..."

He was about to come as he thrusted her a few last times slow and long, "Uh, Kikyo… oh my god, I'm about to come." He panted as she grabbed on to his chest. She nodded as he trusted in to her one last time and they both came.

"AHH, Ooh Inuyasha…" she groaned as she started to come down from her high.

He panted as he laid there on the floor of the elevator. Kikyo was still sitting on him, she moved up and kissed him again, "The meeting is it ten minutes." She pulled herself off of him and grabbed her panties from the corner of the elevator, and picked up her jacket to begin buttoning it up.

He slipped his boxers and pants back on, and buckled his belt. Pulling his jacket over his shoulders he tighten back up his tie and watched as she tried to make her hair a little less messy. He pressed the floor they were going to and they looked at the top screen as they started to go up. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and slapped her ass.

She gasped, and looked up as him in surprise. He smiled back down at her, as she rolled her eyes. Before the elevator opened, she stepped in front of him, grabbing his penis he grunted out and looked down at her. "Let's do this again." He smiled and the elevator opened, her turning around and walking out.

He was a business man, and she just knew how to _service_ him. For months he had been hooking up with clients and co-workers that came to his office of building. Two weeks ago it was a delivery women dropping off mail to him, last week was two super models posing for his new calendar spread sheet, and just before he hooked up with Kikyo in the elevator, he just came back from a _meeting_ with his secretary.

In his eyes, women were just objects. Toys. Things to have a good time with and when that time was up, be done with them. Nothing more.

He had never loved anyone, never had gotten married, never had kids and never really had a steady girlfriend because he would either cheat on them or just not like them. So he didn't date anyone.

His mother, on the other hand, didn't like this sort of behavior and lifestyle her son was living. She thought it was unhealthy to be with so many girls and not try to control himself in to not wanting to be with anyone or refuse to do something. She had found him many times hooking up with various women, until she was finally tired of it. She made an agreement with him, that if he could go one straight month without sex or hooking up with any one unless dating wise then she would stop annoying him about it.

But so far he wasn't off to a good start. It was only been a week and he broke his agreement with his mother 4 times. It was hard to do. His mother had people watching him in his office and at home to make sure he wasn't cheating on this deal.

he came up with clever ideas, like the elevator moment with Kikyo. Or going to the restroom and having someone already be in there. He was smart for only being in his early twenties, and having climbed up the market ladder very easily and quickly due to the fact that his mother was the owner of the company he worked for. And he, too, one day would take the company from his mother.

But she wasn't going to give it to him if he continued the way he was. She said this was a 'family' business, and that a family man would and will run it. Even if it meant giving up the one thing he loved most. Women.

Waiting rooms were not his favorite place to be.

They were loud and filled with people that he either did not like or did not care for. He didn't like waiting, especially when it came to his precious time being wasted because of other people's problems and issues. Inuyasha didn't see how their problems were more important than his own, so he never waited.

He walked past the 'take a number' stand, and went over to the main secretary.

The secretary was turned the other way with the phone to their ear. He cleared his throat, waiting for them to notice he was there. They held up a long finger, stating that he would have to wait and he grew annoyed. "I'm here to see my mother." Inuyasha stated, waiting for them to notice who he was.

They looked around the corner of their eye and finally seen him. They finished the call and hung up the phone as they spun around. "What can I do for you today, Inuyasha?" as she spun around, she pushed out her chest towards him.

Inuyasha cringed.

When he thought of a secretary, he thought of old movies where they were young teenage interns, trying to make it in the corperate world and would do anything to earn a title for themselves; stay after hours, wear shorts skirts and low tops, help with work. He imagined beauty and someone to tease you, small high heels walking past your office and the excitement of having them do whatever you wanted.

This secretary, however, gave him nightmares. His eyes were hidden behind bush-man eye brows, her hair was always in a bun but it looks like the bun had got caught in a wood chipper, she had good breasts, but she wore clothes that weren't her size and it made her look bigger than she was, ruby red lipstick always laid on her lips, and when she smiled you could see the smudge on the front of her teeth. And her voice was worse than walking on broken glass.

He cleared his voice, trying to imagine someone more appealing to talk to. "My daily meeting with my mother.." he stated, fixing his tie.

The secretary nodded, she stood up reaching her hand out to pull him closer to her by his tie and she licked her lips and put up her hair with her free hand. "I know your mother has you on a short leash but how about you and me stay after hours today?" she winked at him, knowing he would never pass up a oppertunity.

Inuyasha moved his hand over hers, squeezing it as he pulled it off of his tie. "I would rather sleep with a man then go anywhere near you." He winked at her as he walked through two huge doors than lead to a long hallway. Each office held another member that worked for him or his mother, the company had expanded a lot since his father had passed away and his mother took over. It needed a women's touch, he figured.

Many of the other workers gestured or said a greeting to him, but he barely responded to any of them as he walked to the end of the hallway, reaching the main office of his mother. He knocked on the door before entering, as he walked in he looked around to see that the room was empty. He through his briefcase in to one of the leather chairs, and made his way over to the small bar she had, grabbing a drink of gin.

He stood back and looked out of the window, looking down at the city below. He heard the door knob wiggle and he spun around as he watched his mother walk in to her office. "Good morning, son. How are you today?" she asked as she looked through documents and papers, walking over to her desk and scattering them around.

Inuyasha drank the last of his drink, putting the glass on the bar stand. "Good mother, I think we have a really good shot with the new offer. A very good proposal from your team."

His mother picked up a piece of paper and ripped it in half. Inuyasha spun around as he watched her through it away. "Isn't .." he mumbled. "Wasn't that the proposal that they liked?"

His mother looked up at him, giving him a smile and returning back to her files. "Yes. They liked it, that's what's wrong." She got up with a folder in hand, "They didn't love it. We need a new idea to pitch to them that they will absolutely die for," she walked over to him as he poured her a drink.

While the liqour poured in to her wine glass, he quickly looked up at her. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to turn out well?" As he twisted the cork back on to the bottle, he added a few icecubes to her drink and handed it to her, she nodded to him and took a sip.

"Now, I know this is sudden but I think it is do-able." she smiled, taking her drink and placing it on to her desk.

"What is?"

She stopped, looking around the room trying to come up with words. She looked up at him and presented the folder. "I want you to come up with the proposal." she proclaimed, taking another sip of her drink.

He was baffled. He usually came up with ideas and marketing strategies for smaller company's and less major proposals. But to be in charge of the biggest opportunity this company had seen since his father was in control and being responsible for the success or failure of it was a lot to take on. Plus, the fact of coming up with a brand new idea by the time he had to present it. But he liked the challenge. He looked over to his mother, trying to seem relaxed about the newly announced offer. "And when would this proposal have to be ready for?"

His mother raised an eyebrow, surprised her son hadn't rebelled against her yet or tried to back out of the idea. She was impressed that he was taking on the role of being the main leader in this case. She grabbed her phone and flipped through to her calendar, scanning the screen to see when the presentation would be held. "Well, it seems yourself are pretty busy besides this," she stated, naming off a few business meetings then finally spotting a suitable time. "It will be 2 weeks from now, at 9 o'clock. I will let the board chairman know about the new idea and date."

His eyes flashed over to the calendar prompt up behind her; there were numbers and names scattered all over the many rectangles, and small letters tried to make their own place on the sections for each day. When he seen the date, and followed the route of fourteen days, he realized when it would take place. "New years eve. You want me to present a proposal on the biggest party night of the year?"

His mother smiled at him, pulling out her chair and sitting down. Her hand immediately met her chin as she started to do work on her computer. She muttered out of the corner of her mouth loud enough for her son to hear her. "As I recall you had the party in the elevator earlier, right? And last week in the mailroom. And the other day in the bathroom." Her body did not move, but her eyes leaned towards him as he covered his face with his hand. "I thought so," she glazed back at her screen.

"Two weeks from today you will present the new proposal to the board members. And I expect it to be good." The printer in the background began to produce a few papers with tiny inked letters. She let them dry off for a moment and then straightened them out before stapling them together. Handing it over to him she warned him. "Know that if this is successful, I will consider giving you the company. If you remember out deal and keep to it."

Inuyasha gave her a slight nod, taking the papers from her and looking them over quickly. He didn't know where to start; the papers she had gave him outlined bullet points, diagram layouts, spread sheet forms, and designated areas that were strictly out of the mind frame that the company was trying to portray. He slid the papers in to the folder she had given him before. "What exactly is the proposal for?"

"It's for the new look of the company," she stated. "People know this company for its unique sense of style and business. I want you to come up with a better environment for it. Fewer people are going to out company for business." She heard her phone going off in her purse and she motioned for him to leave. He picked up his briefcase and turned to leave the room.

"Inuyasha," his mother called out to him.

"Yes mother?"

"Ask Miroku or Kouga for help on this project. I know both of them are dying to get their feet wet on proposition strategies." Without another word, his mother continued on with her conversation on her phone. before he left, he caught a piece of the conversation telling who ever it was that he was going to be doing the proposal.

Leaving the office, he slipped the folder in to his briefcase, walking past the secretary and waving goodbye to her. She nervously waved back, after what he said to her before. Inuyasha walked back down the same long boring hallway he had just walked only a few minutes before that. His mind was swirling with ideas for the company and tried to figure out the best angle to approach it.

Then he forgot about it and he focused mainly on the fact that his own mother, who had scolded him often about being immature and now discipline enough, was wanting him to do the pitch to the board members; the people who supported the company. Why would she out of no where put so much faith and responsibility in his hands?

Even though he did not know why his mother gave him with challenge, he was grateful of her doing so. It gave him a change to finally make his mark in the business industry. Step away and out of the shadow of his parents and create a name for himself if the idea was good enough.

Spectacular. The idea itself would take him some time, and then putting the presentation together would be time-consuming as well. He was debating highly on asking for the two interns help with this; even though they were inexperienced with their work, they could bring new ideas to the table.

He made it back to the hallway he started at and clicked the elevator button, waiting for it to come to the floor. He watched at the top of it as the numbers grew larger as it reached his floor. _Maybe a sexier atmosphere is what this company needs_, he thought. Everyone loved sex and the feeling it brings to you, and maybe making it look more like a strip club would invite more people in.

The elevator door dinged and before it was fully opened Inuyasha stepped towards it. As the door rushed in to the side pocket, he ran in to one of the people trying to come from the elevator, hitting his head off of their own and flying him backwards on to the ground. He grabbed his head, checking to see if there was any blood of bumps. "Ah," he groaned out.

"Can you watch where you walk?" a voice snapped at him and he looked over his shoulder to see the person he had bumped in to.

"Sorry," he said getting up and walking over to help them. They pulled away when he tried to lend out a hand to help them up.

She straightened her hair and fix her suite, and Inuyasha looked up and down her legs as she brushed off the possible dirt she received while being on the floor. She grabbed her briefcase, slowly rising to standing position. She pushed out a hand in front of her and smiled. "I'm sorry, too. No blood, no foul?" She gave a small giggle.

And when Inuyasha heard that voice, looked in to her eyes and seen that gorgeous smile that flashed in front of him, he immediately felt like he was walking on clouds, almost as if he was weightless to the world. His mind took him off to a place where they both ran through a field of floors, laughing and carrying on. He never seen such a beautiful person before.

Her long raven black hair went passed her shoulders as it waved and danced around her face, her eyes nearly popped out of her head with the shade of green that rushed though them, her skin looked so soft, and then he seen her body, and he couldn't imagine a more perfectly shaped woman.

It was like he didn't know what to do with him self, didn't know what to say, what to think or what to feel. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he tried to say something to break the awkward silence he was making. "Uh, um.. I- er, you.. uh." but all that came out was jumbled words and nervous stuttering.

She could tell that he was nervous. She tucked a piece of her hair behind one of her ears stepping forward and smiling again to him. "It's Kagome, by the way." She whispered as she turned away and started to walk down the opposite hallway to the one he came from. Her hips swayed back and forth, her hand-made its way to her hair as she flipped it off her shoulder and she looked back at him to send a small wave before disappearing in to a crowd of black suites. And he practically melted in to his Italian suede shoes.

_Kagome._


	2. Strip Club

Elevators were the main transportation in the building.

Everyone from business associates, workers, project managers, marketers, and visitors used them. Whether it was being of the convenience of getting from one place to another so quickly or because people were too lazy to just take the stairs, was uncertain.

But Inuyasha decided to take the stairs. He suddenly felt rejuvenated, fresh and full of excitement for the new project.

He made his way up to the twenty second floor. _His_ floor.

The automatic doors made a welcoming swoosh when he entered as his interns flocked to him with coffee, donuts, and papers over flowing from their hands. Inuyasha took the coffee from one of his interns and turned to them. "You two meet me in my office."

They quickly looked at each other before lowering their heads and walking in to his office. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He walked over to his own secretary. She was older and more experienced, and he liked having some one that knew the ins and outs as his own personal assistant.

He handed her his coffee and rested his briefcase on her desk. "Morning Janice. Any calls?"

Without looking away from her computer, she grabbed her coffee and took a drink of it, putting it back down on to her desk. She pushed herself off from the side of the desk and rolled over to the opposite side. She pulled a sticky note off of her bulletin board and adjusted her glasses to read it.

"Did you have your meeting with your mother?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Timmy called asking about his property share, Alice wants to have lunch to disguise her letter of reference from you and you have dinner tonight for 8 down at that restaurant by the shoreline." She ripped up the piece of paper as soon as she was done, looked up at him and smiled. "How is your day so far, Mr. Taisho?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, opening his briefcase and pulling out the papers from his mother. "Janice, we are on a first name basis, remember? Mr. Taisho is my father."

"Rest his soul." She said. Rolling back over to him, she eye balled the papers in his hands; he acted as if he wanted her to act about them, slightly fanning himself with them and loosely swaying them. "New proposal?"

"_The_ proposal. Mother wants me to present the new look of the company on New Years Eve to the Board."

Her jaw dropped. She knew Inuyasha was a brilliant business man at convincing people and held a good argument but she didn't think his mother let him do such a big part. "That's incredible! You better get right to work and not leave it to the last minute."

Inuyasha laughed at her, he grabbed his briefcase and started to walk in to his office. "Oh!" He spun around and quickly walked back over to her desk. "By the way, can you find out a woman that works here?" as he finished, she simply nodded as she pulled a page up with all of the employees at the company. "Her name's Kagome."

"Higuroshi? 5'4, dark hair, porcelain skin, emerald eyes, and works in your mother's department?" Janice smirked at him.

"Yes, that's her. Can you-"

"White or red roses?"

He was caught off guard by her, but she knew him too well. He shook his head as he turned to walk away. "Surprise me!" He yelled back at her. She laughed at him as she picked up the phone and made the order.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha entered his office, throwing his briefcase on to his leather couch, pulling his jacket off and resting it on his coat stand and walked over to his seat behind his desk. His two interns were sitting straight up, almost at attention only sitting down, with a pad of paper and pen each, waiting for his instructions. He sat down and stretched out.<p>

When he was done, he eyed his interns.

"You two have been lucky enough to be my interns at this moment because Mrs. Taisho, has graced me, and you, to come up with the new pitch for the company's image. Deadline is in two weeks and it has to blow them away." Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for them. "Ideas? Kouga."

The tanner of the two interns stood, he wore geeky black square glasses, that didn't suit his face but were probably worn to look smarter. He had a dark navy suit on with black dress shoes. Inuyasha could tell he was nervous as he tried to give him an idea on the spot. "Well, we could.. um,.. using a dramatic approach may, er-" his undeniable stuttering paired with his twitching showed Inuyasha he didn't have any idea at the moment.

"It's okay. Miroku?"

Kouga slowed slunked back in to his chair, removing his glasses and shoving them in to his pocket. Miroku jumped up and rubbed his hands together as if he was ready to work. He was wearing a dark grey, almost silver-ish suit, with his coat off, a dark green dress shirt and grey dress shoes. He seemed as if he was confident with his idea. "Well, the last few years the company have been based on 'the future' but how about, instead, we have a pitch based on the past. Old-fashioned, like lemonade stands and cotton candy on a stick."

Inuyasha spun around in his chair, and pretended to stab himself in the head with his pen, and then turned back around to face Miroku. "Ah, I like the idea," he said with the utmost difficultly. "However, we want to attack more of a younger generation, so using the past may be boring to them."

Miroku nodded in agreement, but jumped right back in to pitching-mode and suggested a new idea. "What about a concert setting; dark lighting, everything leather and a jukebox!"

Inuyasha let his head go and it smashed against his glass table. "We are a business, not a recording studio."

Miroku took the opportunity to sit down and let Inuyasha take a moment.

Inuyasha took a moment to think about it, there were so many ideas running through his head. A million possibilities but he had to find the one that would strike them right in the heart. "It has to be something that gives people hope, and comfort and the feeling of being young and in the moment." He rested a hand under his chin, looking out the window. "It needs to be about life and the choices you make every day, that shape tomorrow for you."

He looked at his interns. "It needs to be about a strip club."

Kouga and Miroku were taken back by his devious approach. Inuyasha could see that they didn't understand where he was coming from so he started to elaborate; "Clubs. Parties. People go out on Friday and Saturday nights looking their best and dances their dirtiest in the hopes of finding some one to hook up with, to feel young, and it's the innocence of being care-free in the moment."

Miroku chuckled under his breath. "You really think your mother would agree to you turning her business in to basically a strip club with your track record?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, and he could feel the hairs on his back standing up in fear. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "My mother isn't all about being sexy and fun, she only thinks about the business side of things. This is why the company needs a younger look." He shrugged his shoulders, while placing his hands behind his head. "People love sex."

Kouga began to clap. "That's a brilliant pitch title, Mr. Taisho."

"It is, isn't it?" He agreed with him as thoughts came rushing in to his head. "We could turn the main entrance in to a huge bar, with stools lining up from one side to the other. Dark lighting with today's music in the background.." he stopped mid thought, pointing at Kouga. "You, go research trending subjects, and Miroku, I want you to start drawing up blueprints with the carpenter down the hall."

They stood up and looked at him, as if they were two kids in elementary waiting for the gym teacher to start. "On your mark, get set, go!" He threw his hands up and they both dashed out of the room, getting stuck in the door frame. They both pushed through, fixed their suits and continued their separate ways down opposite hallways.

He stood up from his desk, running his fingers along the grooves that the wood made to the corner, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked out his window, seeing the people hurrying every which way below, entering and leaving the building he was so close to owning. He couldn't help but feel half accomplished, half proud that he had the opportunity to voice his opinion and take charge. He knew his father would have been proud of him.

And then the sound of heels could be heard on his hardwood floors.

He didn't like unexpected visits.

He hated being caught off guard or have someone interrupt him while he was trying to do work. Not that he minded his kind of 'visitors', just not in his office where anyone could simply walk in. He rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and quickly spun around to see who his intruder was. Kikyo stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with her right shoulder, sticking her left hip out with her hand resting on it as she tapped the toe of her heel on his hardwood floor.

Inuyasha laughed at her, he grabbed his tie around his neck and loosened it, pulling it off and throwing it on to his table. He put his hands in to his pockets and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. Quickly turning around, she pushed the door closed and locked it. Keeping her hands on the door, she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, giving him a wink before moving away from the door and walking over to him. "I thought you might need a little bit of a," she stopped in front of him, ripping open her blouse and moving her shirt to either side of her. "-distraction, from all the _work_ you've been doing."

Inuyasha looked away from her. Even though he did have sex with her in an elevator only a few hours ago, and more than once, after meeting Kagome he didn't feel he needed to be Kikyo or anyone else like that. He reached his hands forward and pulling her shirt back together. "Not in my office." he told her in a monotone voice.

She raised her eyebrow at him, he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair and tried to go back to work, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She slowly walked over to him, kicking off her heels as she went. She lowered his laptop until it shut, and then grabbed the sides of his chair and turned him to face her.

He groaned at the sudden swift motion, and she leaned in to him to kiss his neck. He leaned back, trying to move away from her. "Kikyo," he whispered sternly but she pressed her fingers against his lips and sat on his lap, quickly undoing his shirt buttons. "Kikyo." He said again, grabbing her wrists to stop her.

"What?" she snapped at him, trying to pull her wrists free.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "You need to go." He pushed her off of his lap, picked up her heels and tossed them at her. She caught them and then smashed them against the floor. Inuyasha spun around in his chair, opening up his laptop and going through pages of emails.

"What's gotten in to you Inuyasha?" she asked, walking in front of his desk and stopped in the middle, staring at him. She brought her left leg up on to the desk, rubbing it from her ankle to the top of her thigh. "Don't you want me?" she softly asked him. She climbed up on to his desk. His eyes darted up at her as she thrusted her hips at him, he picked up his laptop and placed it on the floor beside him. When he sat back up, she was sitting at the edge of his desk, with her legs spread open and no pants on, looking at him.

"How can you say no to this?"

She reached out to his face, grabbing his cheeks with her hands and pulling him in to her. He pulled away, making her stumble off of his desk. He got up from his chair and walked over to his window, turning his head for her to get dressed.

Rejected, she slowly picked up her clothing and put them on one by one. She found her heels and slipped them on, buttoning up her blouse and fixing her hair in his mirror. She looked over at him, he looked as if he was holding the whole world on his shoulders, he seemed tense and as if he was in a completely different world. She didn't understand what had gotten in to him to make him change his mind so quickly. He never rejected her.

She walked over to him, letting a hand reach out to touch his shoulder. He sighed and rested his forehead on his arm as it pressed against the window. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in to a tight embrace. She could tell what was bothering him, he wasn't the first man to do this to her, and in a way, she understood how he felt. "She's a very lucky woman." she whispered in to his ear.

Kikyo headed towards the door, as Inuyasha spun around to look at her. "Who is?"

She looked over her shoulder before opening the door. "The girl that's making you have a heart." she pulled his door open and stepped out, walking down the hall and waving to him through the glass walls as she passed.

Inuyasha felt his whole world shake.

It was only a small interaction, a few seconds of communication and yet he felt as if he didn't have more of it with this girl, he wouldn't be happy. There was no need for having sex with Kikyo. The feeling that gave him was nothing to the feelings he felt for her. But this wasn't like him. He never let a woman control him, never let his emotions get the best of him. But it felt as right, so easy.

He loosened his tie and walked back over to his desk, picking up his laptop on the floor and placing it back on to his desk. He searched his desk looking for his phone, he wanted to know how Kouga and Miroku were doing so far with their planning. And then he heard another knock on the door. He smashed his head on to his desk when he heard the sound of heels clicking on his floor again.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he shouted with out looking up.

And then he heard them clear their throat. Slow lying raising his face from his desk he saw his mother, standing 3 feet away from him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised looking at him. He swallowed the unpleasant feeling he had in his throat, and smiled up at her. "Hello mother, what made you come over to my department?"

Her eyes widened, shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to his couch and sat down, making herself comfortable. She motioned to his coffee maker, and he nearly punched out of his chair to get her a drink. "I cam to check up on you, to see if you were making any progress thus far."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, and laughed. Stirring her drink as he made his way over to her. "It's only been an hour, mother." He handed her the cup.

She took a sip and then placed it on his table, crossing her legs and waiting for him to sit down. He took a seat across from her. "The ideas you come up with in the first hour are as important at the ideas you come up with at the last minute."

He thought it was funny when his mother tried to actually be a parent to him. Most of his life was spent with the nanny or a maid, sometimes even a relative or an older sibling. His parents technically never raised him themselves. But they took great pride in saying that he was their child and that they made him a wonderful person. She really didn't have a great ability to talk to him, but instead tell him what and how to do things. He never listened, though.

"Thank you for your help mother," Inuyasha told her, as she picked up her coffee and took another drink of it. He didn't see why she had any interest in what he was doing. "But you don't need to be checking up on me."

She looked at him and for the first time in her life, she could see that he was actually starting to mature and became an adult. She knew he could handle this and didn't want him to mess up for his own benefit. A smile broke across her lips. "Alright, dear. I won't be a bother to you." She set her coffee down and escorted herself to the door. "If you need anything, please feel free to come to me." She told him as she left.

He let out a huge gasp of relief when she finally left. He always felt like he was walking on broken glass with his mother. Ever since his father died, as they talked about what the business and his part he had to live up to. Nothing more, nothing less. But it was nice to see that she did still care about him and wanted him to succeed in this.

He stood up, pulling off his jacket and taking out his tie, while unbuttoning the top 2 buttons of his shirt. He walked over to his couch and jumped on it, landing on his back. He curled up holding on to one of the pillows on the side, closing his eyes over. He never really had a nap and at this moment he needed one. He could feel himself almost falling in to a deep sleep, and then he heard a tap on his door.

"What?" he shouted through the pillow.

Janice was standing at his window with a phone in her hand. Putting her mouth up to the glass, she shouted at him. "I just want to make sure that your meeting for tonight it still on, sir."

Inuyasha waved to her. "Yes," he shouted back. "And Janice, it's Inuyasha." He told her. She laughed and rolled her else at him and went back to working. Inuyasha moved around on his couch and tried to get comfortable again. He started drifting in and out as his mouth fell open. Within minutes he was asleep.

After what seemed like minutes, he felt a long point finger touch his shoulder and a light voice lingering over his sleep telling him to wake up. He shrugged it off and tried to fall back to sleep. "Go away mom," he mumbled figuring it was his mother back to annoy him more.

"That'd be gross if I was your mother."

He heard a voice reply back to him, only it wasn't his mother. He spun his head around, looking up with one eye, he could barely make out the outline of who was standing there. Expect that they had long hair and they were holding something. He started to sit up and rubbed his eyes to try to see.

"It's Kagome, you know, the girl you bulldozed earlier."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly opened wide and he could see her perfectly. She was holding white roses, and he was almost a hundred percent sure that they were from him. But he decided to pretend like he didn't know about them. He reached out for the roses and she handed them over to him. He smiled at them and then looked at her.

"He must be quite the guy to send you those."

She took them back, and placed them on his table. "Even though you did get my favorite flower right, that doesn't exclude the fact that you sent me them after only knowing my name." He sighed as he watched her cross her arms, waiting for him to retaliate.

Inuyasha laughed to himself, trying to find a good answer for you. But he could feel his brain turning to mush from just her presence. "Think of it as a welcoming gift?" She looked as if she didn't think this was funny. He pressed his hand on to his knee and stood up, straightening his shirt.

Kagome stepped back, and looked around his office. Inuyasha cleared his throat; he could feel the warmth rushing to his cheeks, his tongue almost swelling in his mouth and his skin tingled. What was he feeling? He never had this strong of a feeling towards anyone, ever. But something about her, the way she looked at him, the way her presence made him feel like he walking on water, just everything about her made him feel so vibrant. He decided to go for it.

"Look," he started, trying to make her focus on him. "I don't usually do this often but would you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kagome laughed, eyeing the flowers and then looking back at him. "You only know my name."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, taking a step closer to her. "I want to get to know you though." He whispered to her, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it lightly.

She blushed and she pulled her hand away and covered her mouth. But then her face turned serious. "I've heard a lot about you, Inuyasha." she said as her smile slowly faded. "And I'm not looking for an office hook-up."

Kagome walked passed him, forgetting the roses and grabbing the door to leave. He jumped over the table and ran over to her, pushing the door closed and looking at her. She didn't look like she would fall for any of his words or his argument, but she had to at least hear him out. "Listen. I'm not like that anymore," he told her, looking in to her eyes. "You deserved to be kissed and spoiled every minute. Let me show you I want this."

Kagome struggled to keep her smile from showing. She bit her lip and licked her lips, looking at Inuyasha. She walked away from him, over to the table, picking up her roses and walking back over to him. She leaned in to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Pulling back she smiled at him. "You have an hour tonight to prove you want _this_." she motioned at her body. "Pick me up at 8; call my office and they'll give you my address."

Inuyasha moved out of her way for her to get through the door, she walked down the hall with out looking back at him. He felt a smile coming on to his lips and he looked over at Janice, who was watching the whole thing in his office. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrow. Before he even said anything, she reached out a piece of paper, and he knew it was her address.

It was 4:37pm and he had til 8:00pm to come up with a romantic evening for Kagome. She deserved it.

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Kagome was just as excited for the date as Inuyasha was.

For weeks, she had been listening to the gossip about him and his coworkers and wondered if he was even worth getting involved in that situation, but after bumping in to him, the flowers and then him saying that he wanted to basically be this her, she could see that all her worries were probably all for nothing. She was glad to be wrong.

Kagome had made it back to her office, placing the flowers in to a vase at her desk.

The building was getting ready to close for the night and she still had a few emails to be sent out to other firms. Deciding she didn't want to deal with that the next morning, she went right to them and tried to finish them before she left. She sat down at her computer, opened it up and began answering and replying to emails. Cracking her knuckles and her neck she yawned, as she stretched out her body, making a light moan.

"I love when you do that," a voice came from outside of her door, as a dark figure peered in to her office.

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes and continuing with her emails. She looked up for a slight second to respond to him. "And what is your business here, this late, Sesshomaru?" she finished up her last email and closed her laptop over, was she watched him walk in to her office, stopping in front of her desk. "Definitely something bad."

He grinned at her as he reached over her desk with his hand to grabbed her neck lightly, as his hand made it's way down to her chest. She kicked off the floor as she spinning chair rolled away from him, not wanting to do anything with him at the moment. "Not now, Sesshomaru."

She slipped off her heels and put on her sneakers, starting to gather her things together to get ready to go home and fix up before her dinner with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru wouldn't take no for an answer. He came up behind her, grabbing her thighs, rubbing down her legs and slapping her ass. She spun around as he hit her, and he grabbed her arms, pinning them against the wall. She tried to get free of his grasp, but couldn't. "Please."

"I heard you have a date with my brother?" he finally spoke to her. He showed little emotion and looked at everything but her eyes, letting go of one hand and making his way to her waist, pulling her blouse free and moving his hand up under her shirt. She flinched and leaned away from him.

He pulled her back in to him, looking at her as if an object and not a person. "I gave you all of this," he told her, and she swallowed back her tears and comments, not wanting to make him angry. He kissed down her neck, stopped when he got to her bra. "And I can take it all away just as quickly." he promised her.

He grabbed a fist pull of her blouse on each side and ripped her shirt open, revealing her to him. He picked her up and laid her on the desk, tossing everything on to the ground to clear the way for them. He kissed her roughly as he pulled down her skirt and then undid his belt. She wanted him. She wouldn't deny that, and it was always like this, but after meeting Inuyasha, it felt bad doing this. But she gave in, not wanting to make a scene with Sesshomaru. She knew if she didn't do this, he would ruin her.

Kagome pulled off his shirt and through it on to the floor. She pushed him off her, and then slammed him down on to his back on the desk, climbing on top of him, she brought her hands to her bra clip as she smiled down at him. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had made the restaurant reservations and ready to go. He was pacing back and forth in his apartment, checking the time every few minutes, trying to do something until he had to pick Kagome up. He felt anxious and excited but scared at the same time. He felt as if he was a kid at Christmas; he had never felt like this before and that scared him.<p>

Maybe she was the one. The one woman to make him change his views on the idea of marriage and being in a real and meaningful relationship with some one.

He could see him being with her. Only her.

He finally seen that it was a good time to go and pick her up. He grabbed her address that he laid on his table, picked up his keys off his counter and left. He got in to his car, reeved the engine until he came on and turned the music on, rolling down the windows and he started to back out of the driveway. He pulled away from the driveway entrance and wheeled down the street to pick her up.

She was waiting for him. She stood them looking out of her pitcher window as she watched cars race up and down her street, but none of them stopped in front of her house.

She could still feel the taste of Sesshomaru's lips on hers, the feeling his fingers tracing over her body. She shook her head, she didn't want it to be like this. Inuyasha told her that he changed and that he wanted her, that he wanted them, it was sudden but it was really mature and brave to go out on the edge like that. And she wanted to be with him, too. But the situation with her and Sesshomaru made it complicated. She had to tell him.

Hearing the beep of Inuyasha's car knocked her out of her thoughts of guilt. She walked down her steps as Inuyasha got out of the driver's side and came over to her side to open the door for her. He stuck out her hand to hold as she got in, and then he closed the door behind her.

The drive to the restaurant was uneventful, they mostly talked about the weather or people that looked suspicious on their way to dinner.

After circling the block three times and finally finding a good place to park, the were seated inside and ordered they meals. Kagome opened up her napkin and laid it on her lap, separating her utensils and whipping her wine glass incase of any dirt. Inuyasha laughed at her and tried to come up with some thing to say; he could feel the nerves starting to creep in.

Inuyasha took a drink of his scotch and motioned towards Kagome. "So," he started, taking another quick sip. "What made you decide to go in to the firm business?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at him. His eyes were set on her as he waited for her to answer him. "My father wanted me to go in to it," she told him, looking away so she founded be distracted by his eyes. "When he passed away, I thought it would be the best way to remember him every day."

Inuyasha was taken back for a moment, as he gather his thoughts and managed an, "I'm sorry." As he cleared his throat, making her look up at him. "My father passed away, too, from a heart attack almost four years ago."

"It's hard." she told him as she reached out her hand to hold his. Inuyasha could feel the sensation when she held his hand, as he rubbed the back of hers with his thumb until their orders came. They let go of each other's hands and started to eat.

"Tell me more about yourself," Kagome told him between her bites of pork chop, she took a sip of her wine as she washed it down. "What do you want out of life?"

Inuyasha finished chewing his steak, grabbing his napkin to whip his mouth clear of barbeque sauce, took a mouth full of scotch and leaned in closer to her. "To love and to be loved in return."

Kagome could feel herself being pulled to him and she could tell that he only wanted people to accept him for who he was, and she respected that. She picked up her glass, leaning it forward towards him. "You don't have to worry about not being loved." she said as he raised up his glass to hers and they both took a sip.

Inuyasha placed his drink on the table and crossed his arms. "My turn."

Kagome took another bite of her dinner, without looking up at him, she shrugged her shoulders. "Ask away."

Inuyasha stopped for a moment. He watched her, she could have been sitting there is sweat pants and an old t shirt, scarfing down on hot wings or not wearing makeup and she would still look as beautiful as she did right then. He was mesmerized by her and he didn't want to ever say goodbye to her. He didn't want the night to end. "How many kids do you want?"

She almost choked on her bite of food. She took a drink of wine and cleared her throat. Laughing at him, she whipped her eyes and looked back at him. "I want one boy and one girl, a black lab and a huge house, with a patio stretching all around the house over looking the ocean."

Inuyasha thought it sounded perfect, but he seen a flaw in her plan. "And a husband?"

Kagome nodded to him, setting her elbow on to the table and leaning against it on her chin. "Yes. A husband would fit perfectly in to that."

Inuyasha winked at her and she giggled to herself. After a few more minutes of small talk, they were both done eating; the waiters took their plates from them and Inuyasha walked up to the front desk to pay for the bill. After that was taken care of, he grabbed Kagome's hand as they walked outside to find his car. He opened her door for her and closed it, running over to the driver's side of the car, sliding in.

They decided to go back to Inuyasha's apartment for a while. Inuyasha led the way up to his door, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking it as he stepped in, Kagome right behind him. They took of their shoes and walked through the house; it was big and spacious. Inuyasha pulled out a bottle of wine and opened the cork on it, grabbing two glasses from the counter and pouring both of them a glass. He walked over to Kagome and handed her one.

Kagome tip toed around his house, looking around at pictures and small things he had lying around. She came across a family picture on one of his shelves. It was his mother, father, Sesshomaru and him. Kagome could feel something pulling at her heart knowing what had happened between her and Sesshomaru only a few hours before going with Inuyasha; she felt horrible about it.

She felt Inuyasha's lips on her neck as she gasped from the sudden sensation. She set her glass down on the table and turned around, being greeted by Inuyasha's lips crashing down on hers. Her hands plays with the hair at the back of his neck as his hands rubbed her sides and pulled her in closer to him.

Kagome went straight for his belt, undoing it and pulling out of his pant loops. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and pulled her shirt of his head, revealing his chiseled chest and throwing his shirt on the floor. Kagome unzipped her pants and pulled them down to his knees.

Inuyasha picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing down his neck as he held on to her by her thighs, as he slammed her against the wall. She gasped as she let go of his waist and his hands were under her dress, pulling down her panties and tossing them aside as he started to kiss up to her thigh; she moaned and pulled him back up to her lips. He pressed against her to keep her on the wall, bringing her legs around his waist again.

She hands made their way in to his underwear as she pulled them down low enough. She looked in to his eyes and kissed his before jumping on to him. They both moaned out, panting heavily.

Inuyasha began to thrust in and out of her, as she held on to a dresser and the back of his neck, pulling him down to her neck as he kissed her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back and carried her upstairs, shutting his door over.


	3. Happy Ending

After that night with Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that was constantly on his face at work.

Miroku and Kouga were busy doing up the plans for his proposal, Inuyasha had better things to do; send Kagome flowers, send Kagome chocolate and send Kagome love notes. It was a hard life.

Inuyasha was sitting in his office, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper for today. Skimming through the bigger articles and making his way to the comic section, Inuyasha heard a tap on his door. Looking up over the paper, he seen Janice waving to him through the glass window. He laughed at her and motioned her to come in.

Janice opened the door and closed it behind her, she smiled at him, picking up one of her cushions off of his couch and sitting down, getting comfortable. "How are you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha dropped his paper on to his desk. He shrugged his shoulders and then pretended to check his pulse and heart rate. After a few seconds of joking around, he replied. "Never better."

"And Kagome?" Janice edged on, seeming like she didn't really want to know about Inuyasha, but more about how him and Kagome were doing. "Are you guys okay?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk and throughing his hands up in the air. "We're doing great."

All he could think lately was about Kagome; the way she walked, talked, acted and just her the over all way about her made him excited and nervous all at the same time. It was like a never sending thrill ride with Kagome, and he didn't want to get off just yet. Janice didn't seem to believe that they were fine, because she wore anything but a smile on her face.

She cleared her throat and rose. "You know your proposal is soon." she reminded him, starting to walk to the door. He quietly freaked out and punched himself in the head. Janice turned around and he had his arms crossed, nodding. She shook her head. "Make sure you're ready."

And without another word, she left.

Inuyasha relaxed in to his seat, trying to keep the nerves from getting at him. But he couldn't. His whole career was riding on this one meeting and for the past few days all he had been doing was spending every possible waking moment with Kagome. But at least he had a couple of days.

And without another thought, his mother came in. Knocking his door as she walked through and came storming up to his desk. Inuyasha backed away slightly, waiting for her to explode. "Do you realize that for the past three days, your interns have been decorating the conference room to look like a strip club?" She crossed her arm, leaning against her right foot for support. "This is your only shot. If you blow this, you won't get the company."

It was like he heard this for the thousandth time. He knew what was at stake and what this meant to him and his mother. He wasn't going to screw it up. "I know."

His mother looked at him as if she didn't believe him. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave, walking over to the door, she looked over her shoulder at him. "The board has changed the meeting; it's tonight instead. Good luck." and without another word, he closed his door over and left.

That was perfect for him, this way he could have it done and get it over with. He was set on his proposal and he knew it would work; this would bring new life and vision for the company. Looking out of his pitcher window, he could see Miroku and Kouga running around with bikinis all over them and glitter flying everywhere. He was excited to see what they had come up with. But he wanted to surprise Kagome first.

* * *

><p>Kagome paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do with this new share. She went over to her desk and grabbed a stress ball, it was a little monkey and her pressed down on it until his eyes popped out of his head and then let them come back in only to do it again. She heard footsteps coming around the corner of her office and turned around.<p>

"I'm jealous of him," Sesshomaru said, pointing to the monkey in her hand. He walked over to her and she threw the monkey at her desk as Sesshomaru ran his fingers down her arm. "How are you today, my dear?"

"I'm not your anything!" Kagome yelled at him, pulling away from him and crossing her arms. "You can leave, now." she nodded towards the door, as she narrowed her eyes.

He stuck a finger out, waving it back and forth at her. "Oh no," he whispered, sitting down in one of her chairs, crossed her legs over. "Had my brother gotten to you? Made you soft?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing. She couldn't deny that she was really falling for Inuyasha, not just because of him but of how he was with her; he made her happy. "It doesn't matter, Sesshomaru," she told him, letting her arms drop and then pointed towards the door again. "I said leave."

Sesshomaru shook his head. Spreading his arms on either side of him, he pushing up off the chair and stood up. "Now, I will only tell you once," Sesshomaru promised her, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her against the wall. "You were just a miserable little intern when I first met you, I put in a good word with my mother to get you promoted and I can put in another word and you'll lose your position." he warned her, as he kissed her neck between every few words. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome bit her lip. She felt disgusting for letting him have control over her, but she didn't want to ruin her career. She also didn't want to ruin things with Inuyasha, but she didn't know how to fix it. "Crystal clear." she spat out at him and without another word or thought, Sesshomaru's lips crashed down on hers.

Kagome was tense and didn't want to do this, she hated the feeling she got when she thought of how hurtful this was to Inuyasha. She gave in to Sesshomaru. His hands made their way up to her waist, rubbing her sides as she wrapped her around around his neck, playing with his hair. He moaned in to her mouth, gliding his tongue across her top lip.

"..Kagome.."

She pushed Sesshomaru off of her to see Inuyasha standing in the door way of her office, staring blankly at them. Kagome's heart began to race and her mind started to panic. "No, no Inuyasha, this isn't what it looks like." she realized who cliché that was when she was walking over to him, her eyes searching his. "I swear."

Inuyasha was disgusted. He didn't even want to look at her, let alone hear her pathetic excuse about why it had happened. He didn't even know if he cared at that moment. He turned to leave, and she grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, your brother and I had a deal; I couldn't go back on my word."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking in to her eyes, trying to find something. "A deal? For what," Inuyasha asked, looking over at his brother, who was whipping off his lips. "Office calls?"

"Don't act like you've never done it, little brother." Sesshomaru winked at him, as he fixed his tie.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome grabbed on to his arms, trying to keep him from going. "Please don't hate me, there was nothing else I could do."

"Now I know you're lying," Inuyasha looked in to her eyes and for the first time, he seen nothing. "You would've came to me, Kagome. I would've understood if you told me, but not finding out like this." he turned away from her, grabbing her door and slamming it as he left.

He never had felt this way before, it felt as if his heart was physically ripped out of his chest and stepped on. He felt as if he had a massive lump in his throat and that every fiber of his being wanted to hit something. he was never the one to get 'heart broken', he was usually the one doing the breaking. This feeling was new to him, and he couldn't explain why he felt this way.

When he got back to his office, he walked in and he had an unexpected visitor.

Kikyo was sitting at his desk, waiting for him. When he walked around the corner, he gasped from being startled. He grabbed his chest and stepped back against his door. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he had no time for her, and he wasn't in the mood to put up with her and what she wanted from her.

"You owe me." she whispered to him, undoing her jacket she had to show herself in black lace lingerie.

Inuyasha fought the urge to take her offer. He wanted to be needed, after what had happened with Kagome, he didn't feel like any one wanted him. He couldn't hook up with Kikyo, it would be wrong and unfaithful and immature. But that was almost the same thing as what Kagome did to him.

Kikyo got up and walked over to Inuyasha. He grabbed her waist and picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around him as she leaned down and kissed him. Inuyasha's arms made their way up her back, as he tried to make his way to his couch. When he found it, he sat down, Kikyo sitting on his lap.

She started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and pushing it down his arms.

He kissed down her collarbone and down to her stomach, she grabbed his face and pulled him back to her, kissing him again. Inuyasha's fingers picked in to the sides of her underwear, he threw his head back as she kissed down his neck, his eyes closed and forgetting everything that had happened. And then he heard someone clear their throat.

He opened one of his eyes and seen Kagome, standing in his door way with her arms crossed.

Kikyo pulled away from his neck and Inuyasha sat up. He pretended to act all surprised and that she caught him, just like what she did to him. He put his hands up in the air. "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

Tears filled in Kagome's eyes. Kikyo got off of Inuyasha and grabbed her jacket, throwing it over her body and leaving with out another word. The tension then grew. Kagome walked over and kneeled in front of him, Inuyasha looked up at her and when he did, Kagome slapped him. "How dare you.."

"How dare I?" Inuyasha repeated her, standing up on to his feet. Kagome followed him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You just did the same thing to with my brother, so don't sit there and act like the innocent one here."

"He got me my job." she yelled at him. Inuyasha was taken back for a second, and waited to listen to what she said. "It was interning year," she admitted, looking down at the ground. "I was struggling at getting on a big case to get notice and your brother but a good word in for me with the board; I was given my career and I kinda owed him."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, or what to say. He felt bad now for thinking she was cheating on him when in reality, Sesshomaru was using her career against her for his own doings. Inuyasha opened his arms to her. She took the offer and went in to his embrace. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered to him and Inuyasha became tense.

He never said those words to someone else before. He didn't know what to do. She pulled away from him, looking at him confused. "Don't you love me?"

Inuyasha was choked up, and couldn't find the right words. Kagome nodded and shrugged her shoulders, walking away from him and headed towards the door. Inuyasha wanted to stop her, but couldn't. He couldn't say something he didn't mean, or say he felt something when he didn't know what it meant. He simply didn't know if he did love her, or if he would love any one. She shut the door as she left, and Inuyasha hung his head low.

It was a sleepless night.

Only a few hours until the presentation and Inuyasha felt and looked like death.

He was dreading the idea of getting out of bed to present his proposal to the board. He was dreading the thought of having to run in to his brother on the way there, and snapping as soon as he seen him. He was dreading what would happen when he seen Kagome, he didn't know how to react or to talk to her after she told him how she felt.

So many things were clogging up his brain. But he eventually managed to get dress and get to the office.

When the main doors whooshed opened, he walked in and almost didn't recognize the place.

The walls were jet black, there was a huge island bar in the middle of the room, servers barely dressed walked around with free samples of drinks, and in the far back part of the lobby was a line a stripper poles and exotic dancers using them to their advantage.

His interns out did themselves. He seen them running over to him as they exited the main elevator, they both abruptly stopped a foot away from him and smiled. "Good morning sir, all ready for your big presentation this morning?" Kouga asked him, handing over his daily coffee.

Inuyasha took his coffee from him, raising his eyebrow. "What did you guys do with my _real_ interns?"

He shook his head and walked passed them to the elevator. He pressed his floor as he watched the door close over and felt the small rectangle start to rise up. As each floor was passed, he watched as the numbers changed as it increased, as it stopped on his floor, he heard a slight ding.

The doors whooshed opened and he stepped out.

He looked down at his suite and brushed himself off. As he did so, he felt his right side bump in to something, followed by a loud thud. He looked over his shoulder to see books and items scattered across the floor. Without hesitation, he bent down and starting picking up things.

He looked over to see who or what he had hit, and then he seen the long black hair and a name plate.

"Kagome?" he whispered, stopping himself.

She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and looked over at him. She raised her eyebrows and then narrowed her eyes, smirking. "Didn't think I would bump in to you today," she admitted, turning away. "Or ever."

"Sorry," he said, handing over a few of the things he picked up, as he shrugged. "Busy day; a lot of my mind and all."

She nodded, packing her things anywhere in to her box, picking it up and pressing it between her hip and arm, looking up at him. "Well, goodbye."

She turned to leave as she felt his arm reach out and grab her, pulling her back to face him. "You quit?" he softly asked.

"No, you're brother went to your boss and said that I was a bad connect for the company, so they fired me." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to fake a smile.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, thinking. "But my boss is-"

Kagome cut him off. "Don't worry about it," she cleared her throat. "I wouldn't expect you to understand heartache, anyways. Good luck in your meeting." She turned away from him, walking to the elevator. She clicked the button as it opened up, as she walked in and spun around to face him; she smiled.

"Kagome," he whispered.

The doors closed over, as he seen her hang her head down. It killed him to watch her leave and to know there was nothing he could do. He  
>didn't know what to feel or what to do. What to think or how to react. Every thing was running through his mind; the boards, the proposal, Kagome. And he knew which one had the most importance to him.<p>

Within a few minutes, all the board members were gathered in a room, surrounded by glass walls, sitting around a circle table with note pads and pencils, readying for judgment.

Inuyasha seen his mother stand up. She looked over to see him waiting outside of the doors. She nodded and he took in a few deep breaths.

_You can do this, they're going to love it,_ he told himself. Shaking his hands on his side, and exhaling. _This is what you wanted._ And Kagome's face came in to his sight, shadows on her from the candle light, as she reached out to grab him, to pull him in closer. And when he went to reach for her, she disappeared.

"Good day, every one." Inuyasha's mother began the meeting, eyeballing Inuyasha outside the room. "As you all know, the company needs to have a new approach for the upcoming season." A few people started to mumbled and started their own conversations. His mother stood there and waited for the chatter to die down.

"I was supposed to bring up a new idea, but instead I handed it over to my son, Inuyasha, who will be taking over the business soon," she told them, smiling and giving Inuyasha look to come in. "Let's welcome him." She started off clapping, and as the rest of them joined in, Inuyasha shook off his thoughts and busted threw the door, smiling at them all.

"Good day board members," He greeted them as he walked up to the front of the table. "As most of you know, our company has been a little on the none exciting side and being a young man, I have a different approach to what the company should look like." He stated, crossing his arms. "You've probably seen some of the decorations when you all came in, comments?"

A man in the back of the room, with white hair and a black mustache raised his arm. Inuyasha pointed towards him, as he rose. "What's different about this pitch compared to other ones that we've heard?"

Inuyasha nodded to him as he sat down. "My idea is fresh and new, and it appeals to the younger generation more so."

Without being called on, a girl stood up, looking over at him. "In my opinion, how would this promote a good image? Stripper poles and loud music is more of a club than a business."

A few of the members started to pick up on what she said, stating their opinion with her.

"I feel as if it's inappropriate."

"It gives off a bad message to our supports and contributors."

"What about the elderly generation? What about their views?"

All of them were yelling out and chewing his idea up. His mother stood up from her spot at the table and came up to him, pulling him off to the side. "You need to fix this, if you want the company, you will make them believe in your idea." Inuyasha nodded, and turned to face the board that were all standing up and arguing. He quieted them down and got them all to take a seat after a little convincing. His mother returned to her seat after the chaos was under control and Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have a good appr-"he stopped, looking at all of their eyes on him. Judging him, criticizing him. Waiting to impress them. Inuyasha didn't want this. He didn't want people below him telling him what is good or bad. He was better than that. _If you want to know my real option..._

"I think this company is bullshit." He said, and half of the people gasped. "The hours are ridiculous, the labour is intense and the benefits are less than satisfactory. You want to know how to be a better company? BE a better company. Change your services, not the look. No one cares about your appearance if you can't offer them what they want."

Inuyasha undid his tie and looked over at his mother. "This should be a family business, about love and compassion. Isn't that the most important thing?" he laughed to himself, looking at the flow and then looking back up at his mom, who was fuming was disgust. "Mother, I quit."

He shrugged his shoulders when he seen his mother's mouth drop open.

He ran out of the board room and over to his office wing. Passing people he shook their hands or hugged them, making it to his desk. "Janice! I need to know where Ka-" he yelled out, coming around the turn to her desk. She was sticking out a piece of paper for him as he passed. He grabbed it and kept running. "Thank you!" He yelled back at her as he ran to the door.

He got outside and looked at the paper, which had Kagome's address on it. He went to the parking lot and jumped in to his car, revving the engine and taking off down the street.

Within a few minutes he was at Kagome's house. He parked the car and got out, fixing himself as he walked up to her front step. His heart pounding.

When he got to the door, he made three quick knocks and then stood and waited for her to come to the door. He then heard the hinges and strings start to compress and then seen the door slowly open, Kagome poking her head out to see who it was. "Inu-?"

Inuyasha stretched his arm out to stop her in mid-sentence. "Don't, just let me talk." he told him.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth and she raised her eyebrow, looking surprised at she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before blurting out: "I love you! I want you now and for how ever long you want me, all that's happened has shown me that I can not have you in my life. I need you Kagome," he whispered, trying to catch his breath. "Forgive me?"

She smiled at him, and grabbed the collar of his suite, pulling him closer to her. "Took you long enough." she laughed at him, as she reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, walking her backwards in to her house and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
